werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Hedegaard
Andrew Hedegaard is a character on . He was introduced in the first episode of the fourth season. Andrew's counterpart is from . Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Season Four In A World At Her Feet, Andrew is introduced as Elizabeth Chamberlain's classmate at the Deveraux Boarding School. Andrew makes conversation with Elizabeth when he realizes she is leaving the school. Elizabeth tells Andrew that she was suspended and he seemed surprised and somewhat impressed by this. In And Then There Were Two, Andrew arrives at the Abattoir on Elizabeth's balcony, which surprises her. He states that he needed to talk to her, and she asks how he knew where she lived, to which he says that Deveraux has a bunch of parent contacts in his office along with his emergency bourbon. He jokingly states that he's intimately familiar with the location, which makes Elizabeth laugh nervously. He asks if he can come in and she says he can, and he awkwardly asks if she knows he's a vampire to which she says she does. He then tells her that he needs her to tell him he can come in out loud, which she does. He steps in and stands close to Elizabeth, and she takes a step back after a moment. He tells her that her pajamas are cute before telling her that he found out Brian committed suicide, and Elizabeth tells him that his friends bullied him all the time. Andrew knows this, and that he let them push Brian around and make fun of him, and that now he can't sleep and wants to pay his respects. Elizabeth tells him that Brian isn't dead and is fine, which surprises him. As Elizabeth starts to change out of her pajamas, Andrew states that Jessica Chamberlain saw Brian jump out of a tower and that a werewolf couldn't survive that kind of a fall. Elizabeth brushes this off by saying that Jessica also said that she exploded an orphanage with her mind when she was eight, and Andrew says that he heard that rumor. He also heard that she was a long-lost Romanian princess, and asks what her secret really is. She asks him to stay for a while as she would be back, which he agrees to. Before she leaves, she states that everyone has it wrong - she exploded an orphan Romanian princess with her mind, but that she had it coming. She leaves shortly after, and her comment makes Andrew smile and chuckle. In Sacred Love, In A Blast From the Past, In Unfinished Business, he and Elizabeth are heading towards Los Angeles to have Elizabeth bind her werewolf side. When Elizabeth senses they are being tracked, she goes somewhere and Andrew calls his mother, telling him he has Elizabeth and where they are heading. After arriving at an abandoned house, he shows some guilt about what's about to happen and before she opens the door, he kicks over a protection ward, allowing them to enter. When Hope sees her mother bound and tied, Charlotte reveals to her that Andrew is the one who took her, as he got in Elizabeth's mind when he brushed her hair away. He tells them that all his mother wants is for them to bind their wolf sides so they won't be a danger, but Charlotte thinks otherwise. He then watches as a witch begins the spell to bind Charlotte's werewolf side and after completion, Charlotte tries to convince him more about how Rose just wants to kill her and Elizabeth, but he seems to believe differently. After Rose knocks Elizabeth out, he goes over to her and realizes that they were right about his mother's intentions. He then witnesses both Charlotte and his mother's death. Appearances Personality Andrew is "a devilish and charming schoolmate of Elizabeth Chamberlain. Andrew is a recently turned vampire who becomes curious about Elizabeth's family after she's involved in a mysterious incident at school." Physical Appearance Andrew is described as having "ashy blonde hair that falls in waves over his forehead," blue eyes, pale skin, and a stocky build. Even with a stocky build, Andrew is petite in size. He is very small for a male, and shorter than many. Name * The name Andrew is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Andrew is: A strong man. http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/andrew Trivia * Anything for next season of The Werewolf Diaries? — Nelson By now you’ve heard that The Originals is looking to do yet another time jump that would age up Elizabeth next season. Well, I hear that aging comes with some new perks in the form of a love interest. The show is currently casting for a devilishly charming, recently-turned vampire named Andrew, who finds a common bond with Elizabeth over their dysfunctional families. * It was revealed in A Blast From the Past, that Andrew is in fact apart of the family responsible for kidnapping Charlotte Marshall-Deveraux. * His Father, Zachary was killed by Jacob Chamberlain for killing werewolves. Gallery Andrew.png Andrew-2.jpg Andrew-3.jpg Andrew-5.jpg Andrew-6.jpg References See Also }} Category:Supernatural Category:Male Characters Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season Four